The present invention relates in general to calendaring systems.
Today, calendaring/scheduling systems are used as a general tool for broad-based collaboration. Such systems have evolved from the traditional one-on-one collaboration paradigm to encompass messaging and meeting scheduling involving many people. For example, a calendaring/scheduling invitation may be for a meeting including several people. The ability to simultaneously communicate with multiple people, based off of a calendaring invitation, provides the advantage of not having to recreate the same message which must be separately addressed and transmitted to each of the desired recipients. However, while it may be convenient to simultaneously communicate with multiple people, such a paradigm generally requires separate, additional communications to conduct related communications with only a portion of the multiple people.